


En attendant la suite : Feor met joyeusement les pied dans le plat

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: En attendant la suite (du tome 2) [12]
Category: La Dernière Terre - Magali Villeneuve
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: parce que taquiner Ghent l'amuse beaucoup trop





	En attendant la suite : Feor met joyeusement les pied dans le plat

\- Alors comme ça c'est toi qui a piqué sa fiancée à mon petit messer ?  
  
\- Feor ! Je n'ai jamais été intéressé par cette... par Reghia.  
  
\- Oh, alors c'est le contraire, tu en veux à Reghia de t'avoir piqué ton petit Giddire ?  
  
La figure de Ghent devint plus rouge encore alors qu'il s'étranglait devant les insinuations de Feor. Cahir eut un petit sourire narquois. Ce Gamaride commençait à lui plaire et Cahir était d'humeur à entrer dans son jeu. Ghent l'avait blessé, l'embarrasser n'était qu'un juste retour.  
  
\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as boudé avant que je parte ? Tu m'en voulais de t'abandonner ?  
  
\- Pas du tout ! Je... enfin...  
  
\- Pourquoi alors ? Et pourquoi être venu me retrouver ? Si tu avais juste eu des excuses à faire pour un mouvement d'humeur, une simple lettre aurait suffit et tu pouvais faire confiance à Melgar pour la délivrer à bonne adresse. Alors que tu viennes me voir en personne...  
  
Cahir eut du mal à se retenir de sourire devant l'air paniqué du fier Agrevin. Aussi coincé qu'il soit, il n'était visiblement pas impossible de passer sa carapace avec une moue adorablement triste et faussement innocente...  
  
\- Et il était pressé d'arriver le bougre, à se demander si son inquiétude pour ta sécurité était aussi désintéressée et chaste qu'il le prétendait.  
  
... ou des accusations graveleuses. Ghent semblait prêt à étrangler le Gamaride sous l'air amusé de Nelgoth et l'indifférence de Melgar à qui seule la bonne santé apparente de Cahir importait. Leur séjour parmi eux s'annonçait divertissant. Malgré qu'il apprécie peu qu'on vienne déranger l'intimité de son hymen récent, Cahir ne voulait pas manquer une seule pique du roux au brun et pour ça il faudrait bien les accueillir dans sa hutte. Il était aussi hors de question de loger Melgar ailleurs, pour une fois qu'il avait réussi à suivre les élans de son cœur et avouer qu'il tenait à son protégé ! Par contre Nelgoth pouvait aller voir ailleurs si quelqu'un goûtait ses rilds.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires  
  
Iroko


End file.
